


Companion

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, it's kinda sad though, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider, and, sometimes, well... you're just kind of lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

 

For someone supposedly cool, you don't have many friends. Growing up, you just had your bro, who was many things, but a friend wasn't really one of them. Then, of course, you had Jade and Rose and John, and that was great, but they were so far away.

And then came Sburb, and you met Rose, and more trolls than you cared to remember the names of, and you supposed you should be less lonely, but you weren't. The trolls were too – well, alien, and sometimes Rose seemed just as alien as them.

Part of you thought, maybe if Jade and John were around, it might be... better. Or even just John. You don't know, you just miss John. Is it possible to miss someone you've never met in person? You suppose it must be, because you miss him like hell.

Sometimes you just wander around, wondering what John would say if he were here. He'd probably be so excited to meet the trolls, and see this... meteor... thing? You wonder what this place should be called anyway. It seems like kind of a stupid place. You're sidetracked for a moment, but decide you really don't care, and go back to thinking about how excited John would be to be here. You can't helping but roll your eyes at the thought.

You start spending more time with your music, drowning out everything around you. You have the volume far higher than strictly necessary, and make a point of ignoring Rose every time she tries to talk to you. She's probably having a psychological field day with this crap. You find you don't really care.

You don't want to admit it, even to yourself, but you've created an imaginary friend – your own private John – just to keep you company. You think this is probably the least cool thing you've ever done.

Sometimes, you wonder why you never see him in the dream bubbles. You think it's really unfair that you see all these trolls you don't know, and John is nowhere to be seen.

And sometimes, you wonder whether John is thinking of you. You think he might be – didn't Davesprite end up with them – but he's probably not missing you. You wonder how much time he spends with Davesprite, and you can't help but feel jealous of the sprite. You wish you could swap places with him.

You realise you're probably sulking, but you don't really care. When Rose calls you out on it, you just make up some excuse, and go back to avoiding her – avoiding everyone. You think you should probably stop moping, but you kind of really don't want to. You just want to think about John and how maybe he's your best friend but maybe you'd rather be his boyfriend and where did that thought come from? You don't know, but now you've thought it, you can't un-think it, and you find yourself contemplating the idea more and more. You begin picturing cheesy scenes where you meet John at last, and you think you'd probably rather die than tell Rose about any of them.

When you do see John, you know you're dreaming, but you're not sure whether this is a dream bubble or just a normal dream. You hope it's the former, but suspect it's the latter. John is, predictably, ridiculously excited to see you. He nearly knocks you over when he jumps into your arms for a hug, and it takes you a moment to hug him back.

"Dave!" he says, "It's great to see you at last!"

You don't know what to say, so you just smile, pulling away slightly so you can see his face, and he can see yours, and he can see how happy you are. You stand there hugging him for a long time, and you think you don't ever want to let him go.

"Is this real?" you ask, eventually, "Or is it just a dream?"

"I think," John says, looking thoughtful, "I think it can be both."

You hug him so tightly you think you're in danger of breaking a rib.

"If it's a dream, I don't ever want to wake up," you say.


End file.
